


How Akabane Got His Hat

by AspartameFox



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspartameFox/pseuds/AspartameFox
Summary: This spurred from a random comment in the LJ community about Akabane's hat, which prompted me to write this short... how did Akabane get his hat?
Kudos: 2





	How Akabane Got His Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akabane fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akabane+fans).



> Dedicated to Akabane fans everywhere.

It was another delightful day of killing people, as usual. Some weren't worth his time, typical fools, and others were well worth the fodder it took to get to them. However, his delightful jobs didn't always come during the bane of night, and the sun was a cruel, uncaring enemy. Poor Jackal was fair-skinned and despite his best attempts to use the highest SPF, he would always sunburn and peel, sometimes in the most unsightly places.

Jackal had been pondering one day, while killing typical garbage fodder on his way to a real challenge. What to do to protect his beautiful skin, and not become an unsightly wrinkled hag? Aside from his skill, part of why he was so effective is that most people underestimated him. His politeness and his more feminine features gave the illusion he could be trusted to most. Besides that, it was merely ungentlemanly to be flaking bits of dead skin everywhere he went..., so he decided he must come up with a plan.

There the man was. He was gigantically tall, dwarving even Akabane's lithe stature. The battle begun almost instantly. Dodging of attacks, and keeping up a constant barrage in order to wear the opponent down. Then in a fit of the other man's clumsiness, he knocked over an outside display of women's clothing. The weather was windy that day, so, inevitably, despite Akabane's best attempts to dodge most of the clothing, and slice them, a large hat got him. It hadn't come straight on, you see, catching in the wind, it danced above the figure before falling to his head. At first, Akabane was mildly irritated and went to destroy the hat effortless, then he realized... this hat was solving his problems! No more sunburns, no more flaking skin, the large brim would easily shade whatever exposed skin he had.

Akabane smirked in delight and quickly finished the fool mercilessly. Thankfully, the hat, he felt, went well with his existing style, and matched his color scheme, so there was no need to look any further after the doctor had a chance to size himself up in the mirror.

And that, is how Akabane got his hat.


End file.
